A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to surgical microscopes, and more particularly to an improved configurations for linking a microscope body to an external power supply, control device, and light source.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A xe2x80x9csurgical microscopexe2x80x9d for the purposes of the invention is understood to be a microscope that is movable with respect to an object and thus possesses a certain flexibility in terms of any connections to external devices. Such microscopes are very often used in surgical operations. Such microscopes are often also used for industrial or commercial applications.
Such microscopes often have an integrated illumination system in which the light source is built into the microscope. Often, however, the light source is remotely located so as to minimize heating, weight, and housing dimensions in the region of the microscope body. With such external accessories, the light is directed through a light guide from the external light source to the microscope body, and through the latter onto the surgical field.
In addition, such microscopesxe2x80x94and video cameras incorporated into themxe2x80x94are often equipped with control elements, for example remotely controllable displacement mechanisms or actuators which comprise on the one hand electrical drive systems but also, on the other hand, sensors or the like whose signals are analyzed in external control systems or circuits.
Such microscopes are often located on the extension arms of stands, while the external devices and control systems are housed in the column region of the stand.
The connection between the external devices and the microscope body or the terminals located thereon is accomplished via flexible lines such as light guides, electrical cables, electronic data lines, etc. As a rule there are numerous such lines, which in many applications are a hindrance. In some cases they interfere with visibility, are heavy, result in jamming and limitations of movement, and moreover look untidy. In addition, they are susceptible to malfunction or can cause failures by being damaged. In the field of surgical microscopy, they result in increased surface areas which thus make the overall structure more susceptible to soiling.
The assignee of the present application has already taken initial steps intended to remedy this unfavorable situation. Assignee""s OH stand had provided, between stand arms, a flexible hose through which all the various cables were pulled. This hose was relatively bulky and inflexible, however, and did not make optimum use of space since it had to be made sufficiently large for subsequent installation of an undetermined number of cables, even if not all the cables were pulled through. The dead weight of the hose moreover increased the weight of the stand arms in question.
It is thus the object of the invention to implement the connection between the external devices and the microscope body in as lightweight, easily movable, and retrofittable a fashion as possible, and with as few cables as possible.
The present invention, as broadly defined, achieves this principal object on the basis of a physical size reduction and simultaneous weight reduction. Further improved or developed ways of achieving the object, with greater integration and greater advantages over the existing art, are evident from the various embodiments described herein.
A preferred configuration of a cable according to the present invention, which optionally can also be used independently of the invention, is coaxially multi-layered, one of the layers, but preferably the core of the cable, being configured as a mirror optical system or fiber optical system or as a liquid light guide, while at least two layers are configured as an at least two-pole power cable. Preferably connected to the light-guide portion of such a cable are electro-optical converters for the transfer of control, sensor, and video signals, while the power supply is connected to the power portion.
Further improvements and details of the invention are evident from the drawings, which depict exemplary embodiments according to the present invention.